Emma
by Lily-Nora
Summary: OS Peu après le tournoi des 3 sorciers, Emma nous raconte avec un zèste d'humour cynique sa vision des choses sur la question que se pose la majorité des sorciers: Vous- Savez- Qui est- il vraiment de retour?


**Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling**

_A nouveau de retour pour un OS, cette fois un peu plus cynique mais moins démoralisant!_

_Un bisou à littlebeattle qui a son propre compte sur ce site que je vous encourage à aller voir!_

_Bienvenue chers nouveaux ou anciens lecteurs,_

_Au passage, une review n'a jamais tué personne._

_Avec l'espoir que cela vous plaise,_

_Lily- Nora_

Emma

J'ai vingt et un ans, je suis une sorcière et j'ai raté mes études. Je n'ai ni mes BUSE ni mes ASPIC. C'est affligeant, je sais. Je n'ai pas plus de trois Mornilles en poche et le seul travail que je puisse faire sans mes diplômes c'est serveuse au Chaudron Baveur. Ce que je fais, évidemment.

Cela fait maintenant deux mois que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a pris fin, deux mois que Dumbeldore dit à tort et à travers que Vous- Savez- Qui est de retour, deux mois que le ministre déclare à tout va que ce n'est qu'hallucinations d'un vieux sénile, deux mois que les clients se font de plus en plus rares. Malgré que la plupart des gens ne croit pas le directeur de Poudlard, il est clair qu'ils sont de plus en plus sur leur garde et que même s'ils affichent un visage indifférent ils passent de moins en moins de temps en dehors de leur maison, si ce n'est pour leur travail car ils redoutent au plus profond d'eux- même que ce que dit le vieil homme soit vrai.

Aujourd'hui était une journée plutôt remplie, bien moins que les années précédentes certes mais remplie tout de même suite au fait que la rentrée scolaire était pour la semaine prochaine. Les élèves viennent au Chemin de Traverse pour leurs fournitures en s'arrêtant ensuite au bar pour se rafraîchir et savoir quelles sont les dernières nouvelles en Quidditch, politique ou bien en ragots de célébrité de la société sorcière, notamment ce mois- ci sur la nouvelle maîtresse du mari volage de la célèbre directrice de Saint- Mangouste.

Pendant que je sers, débarrasse, essuie, souris poliment, récite pour la trentième fois les différents parfums de glace explosive, j'observe attentivement l'attitude de _ces chers et généreux clients_. Je vois les Sang- Purs passer hauts et imbus d'eux- mêmes, parfois accompagnés d'elfes de maison, sans s'inquiéter le moins du monde des bruits qui courent sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils n'ont après tout aucun souci à se faire, leur pureté du sang les protégera même s'ils n'ont pas les mêmes idées que _lui_, tant qu'ils la fermeront.

Je vois les Sang- mêlés et les sorciers dits " Sang- de- Bourbe " se préoccuper de ce qui se passerait pour eux s'_il_ était réellement de retour. Je les comprends, un peu. Bien que n'étant pas fortunée, ma famille avait un sang pur suffisant pour qu'on me respecte. Mais malgré cela, je ne me sentais pas supérieure à quiconque, après tout des gens dits inférieur avaient eu leurs diplômes eux! En fin de compte, ma naissance ne suffit pas car il faut aussi la réussite sociale pour être réellement acceptée dans le cercle fermé des Sang- Purs si puissants. Moi, on me tolère, comme beaucoup d'autres.

Mais il y a une chose qui fait que je peux mettre tous ces sorciers dans le même panier. En effet, quelle que soit leur naissance, ils m'ignorent royalement. Je ne suis bonne qu'à prendre la commande et à servir. Serveuse? Plutôt servante oui! Je ne serais pas mieux traitée si j'étais une elfe de maison! Certes, j'exagère sans doute, on ne m'a jamais frappée. Pour le moment.

Je n'ai aucune chose à dire, je dois juste me poser devant les clients, prendre la commande et servir, toujours servir. Les mêmes questions, les mêmes sourires, les mêmes insultes que je ne prononcerais jamais à voix haute, les mêmes paroles et gestes pour le même but final: disparaître en cuisine et laisser mon masque accueillant s'envoler même si ce n'est que pour deux secondes seulement.

Je ne me plains pas cependant, je sais que j'aurais pu finir ma vie dans des endroits beaucoup pires que celui- ci. Les élèves et leurs parents passent et certains, les plus anciens, me reconnaissent ou plutôt je les reconnais car je ne pense pas qu'ils sachent qui je suis. A Poudlard, j'étais souvent seule et transparente. C'est triste à dire mais comme disaient mes parents, il faut de tout pour faire un monde! Aucun client ne m'est familier, ce qui arrange mon patron sans doute. Pas de zèle dans mon job car aucune raison de faire des réductions à des inconnus. Tous me sont inconnus et pourtant je les analyse chaque jour durant mon travail.

Un silence se fait tout à coup dans la salle principale. Je me retourne et je vois l'Elu avec ses deux acolytes entrer dans le bar pour se diriger vers le passage pour accéder au Chemin de Traverse, sans consommer. L'Elu, je doute qu'il puisse arrêter Vous- Savez- Qui s'il est vraiment de retour pourtant, je pense que si de grands sorciers croient en lui c'est qu'il y a sans doute une chance. Minime peut- être, mais une chance tout de même.

Et je sais que l'espoir peut faire beaucoup de choses. C'est sans doute ce qui fait tenir les sorciers de classe inférieur si fiers de ce qu'ils sont, si fiers de leurs idéaux d'une société basée sur une égalité plutôt que sur des rangs sociaux basés sur la pureté, si fiers de se battre pour leurs idées, si fiers... Et si peu angoissés comparé à la dernière fois lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres commençait à apparaître en Angleterre il y a environ trente ans ans.

Bien sûr, rien n'est certain sur ce soi- disant retour. Le ministère raconte que Sirius Black est le seul fautif de l'augmentation du crime au Royaume- Uni mais il n'est sans doute pas sincère. Il ne l'a jamais été; cela dit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est peut- être mort et ces meurtres sont une simple coïncidence. D'un autre côté, je m'en fiche.

L'espoir, c'est ce qui fait que certains sorciers ont si confiance en Harry Potter. Lorsque le ministère révélera l'état critique de la situation, l'espoir de quatre- vingt pour cent de la société sorcière anglaise se tournera vers ce garçon, qui peut- être nous sauvera d'une nouvelle ère de terreur et de soumission. En fin de compte je ne m'en fiche plus car je viens de réaliser que _s'il_ est de retour, le commerce baissera et moins de commerce signifie moins de boulot. Quel tas de bouses de dragon!

L'espoir, pensais- je en ricanant et en débarrassant la table d'une famille qui avait été assez bruyante. Je crois que cette fois la bataille n'est pas encore jouée.

S'il y a bien une chose en laquelle je crois c'est que les dés du destin ne causeront pas la perte de l'apparente égalité sorcière d'aujourd'hui aussi vite que la dernière fois. Enfin, je crois.

L'espoir me monte à la tête. Cela trouble peut- être mon esprit réaliste.

***


End file.
